


Periodic Table Drabbles

by faithinthepoor



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Periodic Table challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Periodic Table Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about these. I was not in a good space when I wrote them and they are far from my best work. However, I told myself that I would transfer everything I'd ever posted to AO3 so here they are.

**Hydrogen**  
Rating – P13  
AN – Takes place after S2E3

She is not entirely sure she used to believe in life after death but she is sure that she didn’t start living until she died. In life she was closeted and wouldn’t have considered using the F-bomb let alone a H-bomb. She used to abhor violence but in her new dark world she craves both death and destruction. She has other powerful urges too. Urges and attractions that once would’ve made her die of shame. Hoyt is sweet and he loves her but he belongs to the world of light. Besides, she has others in mind fulfil her dark urges. 

**Helium**  
Rating – G to PG13  
AN - Takes place after S2E3

Sookie’s need for girl time would make her vomit if she had stomach contents. Decorating for a baby shower that she won’t be attending is so not on her list of priorities. She sucks at the contents of a balloon but finds her voice doesn’t change when she speaks. A strange sadness overcomes her and blood falls from her eyes. Sookie is immediately embracing her, “Oh you poor thing.” She’s suddenly aware of soft breasts pressing against hers and the throbbing pulse at Sookie’s neck and thinks that maybe she can tolerate just a little more girl time with Sookie.

**Lithium**  
Rating – Rish  
AN - Takes place after S2E3

She inserts the batteries and surveys the strange device in her hands. It’s amazing want you can find when your internet doesn’t have child restrictions. Her sexual education has been limited but she knows that it’s possible she would have bleed the first time. Now she wonders if she will bleed every time. Her tears are blood so would not the same be true of other bodily fluids? Bill didn’t tell her about the tears and he may have been remiss in other areas of her education so she lets the implement vibrate and sets about finding out for herself.

**Berillyum**  
Rating – PG13 – R  
AN – Takes place after S2E3

Twin-sets are hardly sexy and they shouldn’t be associated with creatures of the night and yet Pam is a night creature and definitely sexy. She fascinates Jessica. Pam’s styling wouldn’t have been out of place in her parent’s living room but she still manages to emanate danger from every pore. She overwhelms Jessica’s new senses – her pale skins glows like the sun and her blood has the sweetest scent in the world. She wants to break that skin. She wants to bite and suck and taste that scent. And if Bill would just let her out alone she would. 

**Boron**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Takes place after S2E3

“Where have you been?”

“Out.”

Bill’s eyes darken, “I will not have you leave the house without my knowledge and I will not have you dressing like a lady of the night.” She ignores him and proceeds up the stairs. “Where you with Hoyt?”

This time she graces him with an answer, “Yes.” She knows that he’s seething but it’s better that he seethes about Hoyt, her tight leather skirt and the black powder spread thickly on her eyes than it is for him to know that she had Hoyt take her to Fangtasia so that she could see Pam.

**Carbon**  
Rating – PG13 – R  
AN – Takes place after S2E3

Her fingers hover near the collection of sparkles on Pam’s wrist. “You can touch it if you want.” She’s not sure if Pam is referring to the tennis bracelet or to her skin. Either way she’s paralyzed. Pam stares at her and Jessica can’t decide whether the woman wants to kill her or fuck her but doesn’t seem to care which. The wrist disappears from her grasp and Pam rips it open with her teeth before presenting it to her. A substance more precious than jewels flows into her mouth and as she greedily sphyons more the whole world disappears.

**Nitrogen**  
Rating – PG1G- R  
AN – Takes places after S2E3

“Walt Disney was an idiot.” Pam takes a break from kissing her neck to look at her questioningly. “He had his head frozen in a jar, it seems strange to me is’ll.”

“The man made films about a talking mouse he was strange.”

“Yeah but why would anyone freeze their head?”

“Maybe he didn’t realise there were better ways to cheat death,” Pam smirks and pulls Jessica more firmly onto her lap.

“But what’s the point in cheating death if you’re not going to have body,” she emphasizes her point by pinching Pam’s nipple.

“You’re right. He was an idiot.”

**Oxygen**  
Rating – PG13  
AN -Set during S2E8

It’s a good thing that her lungs don’t work as there are almost enough candles in the room to rob it off any breathable air. She’s not sure what they smell like but it’s not blood and it’s certainly not soup. Hoyt stands there looking so earnest that she would cry if it weren’t so gross. He is everything that she ever wanted and in the moments that she’s with him she almost believes she is still a girl. It makes her sad that even as she offers herself to him she knows that she will only break his heart. 

**Fluorine**  
Fluorine  
Rating – PG13 - Rish  
An - Set after S2E9

She may not have asked to become a vampire but she had thought she’d accepted her fate. She can live with the forever young body and the sharp teeth that will never again need toothpaste. She can more than live with those things, she actually rather likes them but she’s not sure that she can live with the other consequences of her transformation. She doesn’t want to be a childless, mutant virgin and while she has enjoyed being with Pam she doesn’t want to feel she’ll be forced to be a lesbian due to a ridiculous piece of every-healing skin. 

**Neon**  
R – PG13ish  
AN -Set after S2E9

She’s not sure why she came here. She’s not sure she ever wants to see anyone ever again. Hoyt’s mother is hateful and would have found fault with her even if she wasn’t a vampire but many of the things she said are true. Here in the sea of glowing lights and loud music she can be away from those who’d judge her but she’s not sure that she shouldn’t be judged. She’s not sure of anything much but when Pam takes her hand, leads her to the dance floor and presses their bodies together none of that matters anymore.

**Sodium**  
R – PG13  
AN -Set after S2E9

“You shouldn’t look at me, I’m disgusting.”

“You’re tears are beautiful,” Pam takes reassurances to a new level by licking at the trails of blood. “Much better than the salt water that leaks from humans. Why are you crying?”

“I think might love Hoyt.”

“I can see why that would upset you. Human ties can be so tedious.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be?” the elder vampire looks genuinely confused.

“You know, the bit where I love him.”

“Am I meant to be jealous?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Jessica I don’t mind but when you’re here you belong to me.”

**Magnesium**  
R – PG13 – R  
AN - Set after S2E9

Sitting across the table from Sookie she wonders with it is that the woman has that makes the whole world want to fuck her. She’s is a well developed blood donor but at the end of the day she’s still just a walking meal. She will whither, her pert breasts will fall and she will have a life full of corn pads and milk of magnesia and yet Bill and Eric would happily go to war over her. Jessica can’t deny that she’d like to check out Sookie’s assets but she knows for damn sure that she’d drain her afterwards.

**Aluminium**  
Rating – G to PG  
AN - Set after S2E9

“Pam, I have another question.”

“I’m not your own personal learning annex. You do have a maker.”

“Have you met Bill?”

“Fair point, what’s your question?”

“What happens if I cut my hair?”

“It’ll grow back.”

“Like before or like someone put industrial strength fertilizer on my head?”

“It grows at the normal rate. Hair doesn’t need to be healed. I could cut it for you, I do Eric’s.”

“You cut Eric’s hair?”

“Yes and do his foils.” For some reason that is the single most hilarious thing Jessica has ever heard and she collapses into a fit of giggles.

**Silicon**  
Rating – NC17  
AN- Set after S2E9

Pam’s fingers penetrate her and she grimaces. Instead of stopping Pam pushes deeper and sinks her fangs into Jessica’s neck. The pain evaporates as she arches her neck to Pam’s waiting mouth. Her hips buck and her body hums with contentment. She’s beyond thrilled that they have found a way to get around her perpetual born again virgin issue but there are still some areas in which her healing ability is a curse. For example she would dearly love not to have to pad her bra but it’s pointless to be considering implants when her body will just expel them. 

**Phosphorus**  
Rating - R  
AN - Set after S2E9

Daylight may be lost to her but her world is far from black. Even if there were no artificial lights she would see as clearly as if it were day but that’s not the major advantage to her vampire eyes. Everything looks different now. Human’s have the warm read hue of fresh food waiting to be sampled. Vampires no longer seem chalky and pale, her kind appears to sparkle and glow when she looks at them. As Pam lifts her head from her neck, face covered in Jessica’s blood, she is so bright that she could drown out the sun.

**Sulphur**  
Rating – PG13  
AN - Set after S2E9

She wishes that Hoyt wouldn’t eat. Recently he has taken to cooking his breakfast when she wakes so that they can start the day together. It’s a lovely gesture but to her the food reeks and makes him smell like rotten eggs. The girl in her wants to be with him; wants the boyfriend she never had when she really was a girl. The vampire in her wants someone else, someone who acts crueller but smells sweeter than him. As much as part of her loves Hoyt she resents him for getting in the way of what she really wants.

**Chlorine**  
Rating – PG13  
AN - Set after S2E9

Swimming wasn’t something that she was ever a fan of; she had reasonable technique and didn’t fear drowning but she simply didn’t like the activity. The chlorine stung her eyes and she hated exposing her pale body to the eyes of others. Her paleness no longer worries her and the chemicals don’t bother her eyes but it’s not these things that have changed her mind. Doing laps in the public pool was a chore that she would rather have avoided. Whereas skinny dipping in a creek with Pam is ecstasy and something that she can’t seem to get enough of. 

**Argon**  
Rating – P13  
AN - Set after S2E9

When she heard the rumours of Godric’s suicide she was shocked. Two thousand years seems like a drop in the ocean, she feels that at that age she would still just be beginning. She’ll need eternity to experience everything she wants to try. His death and whatever else went on in Dallas have had a huge upside though. Eric is so preoccupied that his strings on Pam have loosened and Bill is too focused on Eric to play the strict father. She has never been this free or this sexed up and she knows she wants it to last forever.

**Potassium**  
Rating – R – NC17  
AN - Set after S2E9

Pam leads her to the backroom of Fangtasia and presents her with the gift. He is young, beautiful and claims to be willing. His erratic heart beat suggests that he may not be as sure about this as he claims to be. The thundering in his chest is rapid and irregular and she wonders if she could kill him with just a look. Her interest doesn’t outweigh her appetite and she bites his shaking wrist with gusto. As she drains away his life it feels as though his blood flows directly from her mouth to another part of her body.

**Calcium**  
Rating – PG13 - R  
AN - Set after S2E9

It’s the first time she has stayed in for a while and Bill watches his charge with interest. She’s hunched over the table engrossed in her project and there is a small plaster of Paris road smeared across her nose. In this setting she looks like her shell. He can almost believe that she’s a young girl and not a vicious, deadly monster. She turns, beaming, to show him her creation and the illusion shatters. While she never be a master artist it is very clear that what she has made is two naked women copulating beside a dying man.

**Scandium**  
Rating – PG13 - R  
AN - Set after S2E9

“Is Eric a Viking?”

“He is a Sheriff.”

“ _Was_ he a Viking then?”

“He has been many things what matters is what he is now.”

“What he is now is a broken vampire. He’s grieving for his master and pining for a human….” There was more to her diatribe but it’s halted when she’s thrown against the wall. Jessica suddenly realises how much stronger than her Pam is and for the first time in her vampire life she’s scared. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You will learn,” Pam kisses her forehead, “but learn quickly or your will die.”

**Titanium**  
Rating - R  
AN - Set after S2E9

Lately she’s been spending most of her time at home. She doesn’t like to be reminded that older vampires can snap her like a twig. She’d prefer to be around humans where she feels like a God. Sookie’s been paying her a lot of attention, in fact she’s been babying her and she hates to admit that she likes it. She doesn’t want a mother figure but if she has to have one it’s better that it’s one who wears short shorts and tight tops and whom she would feast on and fuck the brains out of if she could.

**Vanadium**  
Rating - R  
AN - Set after S2E9

She’s not sure what she expected to happen when she went back to Fangtasia.  
She worried that she might have to make a peace sign or carry a white flag but Pam reacts as if nothing’s happened and as though she’s never been gone. The older vampire is dressed in black for the benefit of the fangbangers and tourists and looks as though she’s hating every minute of it. Apparently no apologies are necessary because the minute Pam has a break Jessica finds herself pinned against a wall with her teeth in Pam’s throat and Pam’s hand up her skirt.

**Chromium**  
Rating – PG13  
AN - Set after S2E9

“Do you think Bill would let me get a motorcycle?”

“No.”

“But what if I really wanted one?”

“Still no.”

“Why does he get to have all the say?”

“Because he’s your maker and you live in his nest.”

“What if I lived with you?”

“You will not become a part of my nest, I have no desire to look after young ones.”

Jessica doesn’t think that’s true. Pam may grumble but she looks out for her in many ways but bringing that up risks getting herself thrown against a wall, “It sucks. I’d be fucking cool on a bike.”

**Manganese**  
Rating - R  
AN - Set after S2E9

Her father was a coin collector amongst other things and would bang on and on about this or that coin. He nearly creamed himself when the presidential series of coins came out and waxed unendingly about how war time nickels also featured manganese. He would probably explode if he saw the coins from various eras and nations that Eric has lying around. She thinks about ringing him just to rub it in. If she did she’d be sure to add that sometimes Pam and her flip those coins to decide who gets to bite whom first when they’re having sex.

**Iron**  
Rating – R  
AN - Set after S2E9

Tru Blood tastes like ass, like warm sweaty ass. Things would be so much better if she really did have an eating disorder but unfortunately she is still too young to go without her food. Drinking from the bottle is akin to being forced to eat her vegetables. Consuming it may keep her alive but it doesn’t quell her cravings. She still aches for real sustenance and for the power and arousal that that causes. Real blood is liquid sex. Tru Blood does about as much for her libido as a documentary on senior citizens. It really, really is ass.

**Cobalt**  
Rating – R  
AN - Set after S2E9

Sometimes she misses the sky. The blue sky of day. She doesn’t like that there is a whole period of time that she lies dead, it’s creepy and unattractive. The night sky is beautiful and denotes her time to play but she can’t help think she’s missing out on something. There’s not really anything that she wants to do during the day so maybe it’s a control issue. Although that doesn’t really make sense either given that at present her wrists are bound and Pam is biting at her inner thigh and she has no qualms about giving over control.

**Nickel**  
Rating - R  
AN - Set after S2E9

“Bill won’t let me get satellite tv.”

“Tragic,” Pam responds without a trace of empathy or interest.

“He says that I don’t need something with stations named after a jukebox.”

“Hmmmm.”

“He claims there is nothing decent on it but I think that he’s just worried that I would use it to watch porn.”

Pam suddenly displays some attention to the conversation, “You don’t need to get satellite for porn we have plenty of it right here. Besides the only decent vampire porn’s on DVD.”

“They make vamp porn?”

“Of course they do, lesbian vampires are a merchandiser’s wet dream.”

**Copper**  
Rating – PG13  
AN - Set after S2E9

Pam’s strong hands weave in and out of her hair, wrapping the long copper strands around her fingers. Dawn fast is approaching and Jessica can’t move but Pam’s age offers advantages. Pam has never let them rest together before but it would be impossible for either of them to go anywhere now. Her eye lids feel like steal shutters that are being forced down with a strength that she can’t compete against but she tries with all her might. Pam is unpredictable and she may never let this happen again and Jessica is determined to remember ever single moment possible.

**Zinc**  
Rating – PG13  
AN - Set after S2E9

She remembers learning about philosopher’s wool at school and thinking that it sounded pretty but that all alchemists were morons. Why would they want to waste time and talent trying to make gold? If they were really that smart why didn’t they just convince people that gold was overrated and that other things were more valuable? She’s no genius but she’s way smarter than any alchemist. She has eternal youth, a hot vampire girlfriend and the ability to glamour any lowly human she takes a fancy to and at least she knows these things are far more valuable than gold.


End file.
